The Rogue Beast
by Spydow
Summary: You already know me, but I would like to show you new and different things about my life and the luck I have, or it should be bad luck, come and try this bizarre journey.
1. Chapter 0

Beast in ... Formalities Sucks

As i fall to my certain doom, my memory turned to the beginning of this bizarre journey, where I, the pervert and idiot, had become the point of a revolution that could put an end to the normal life of this planet.

It seems strange to me, of all the people of this world to make any difference, after all, I have as a friend and let's say, future bride, an intergalactic princess, a reward killer, pursued and sought in more than dose different planets, and I, human, would make a difference, it really seems ironic.

Let me tell you the full history, in the begin, the Yuuki family was one of the most famous families among the thieves, family business was recognized throughout Japan, that being a good thing If i do say myself. Dating back to the period Yamato-jidai, in that time we are Specialized in information gathering. As time was passing, our ways of doing the work improve, new techniques coming, everything in the max, we arrived at our peak, having a book containing all that knowledge, we named it tsugyu-ryu.

Until it arrived in the hands of my great-grandfather, for him all that legacy was a shame, something that have to be buried deep, and at the height of his madness he decided to hide the book, never to be found again, since his and my grandfather's training remained pending, the training of ny father was forgotten, since he have no one to train him, that ended with the lineage of famous thieves of our family.

But let's end the chit chat, my journey really begins with a normal day of my life, normal in the routine, being thrown from one room to another by a punch strong enough to kill anyone, but as my nickname was not just a joke, the immortal beast. I ended up passing the bedroom door from the opposite side, hitting the closet door with full force, the impact was strong enough to made me lose consciousness, from the other room could hear a sorry, as if it would make any difference in my condition at that time.

Funny, when I woke up the second time, my meal was on the table and none of them were there, in short, I was late again at school, it was already becoming routine, not only for the morning incident, but also found the blonde that some nights lived in my nightmares, and afraid i try to run and like all times, failure was in my way, to my surprise she was late too, we went together not after some punchs to my face, deliver by her offcourse.

When we arrived at school we were greeted by a nervous kotegawa as always, nervous specifically with me for lack of commitment to school life and other things, not wanting that irritating subject to be prolonged I took the liberty to leave her speaking, that would be motive for headache later, but it was better after than that time. After that moment my day was normal, what was strange, no fall or loss of balance, or problems with Konjiki, or rather, nothing until lunch, when everyone gathered for eat togheter and i fall by accident on top of one of them, which does not even need to talk, i was almost thrown over the terrace sill.

My day at school passed a full speed, in a blink i was home, catching the things from the mess left in my parents room, until I found the book among the magazines and clothes, brown cover, made of some type of leather with a long black ribbon holding all the pages together, no information on the cover or side, taken by my curiosity, I separated it from everything and finished my annoying task.

In my room reading become really interasing, it began with a history lesson about some events related to the book, such why create it, what to do with knowledge and things of the genre, ending with a warning of trust and security, formalities. I took my sleep, the few I was feeling tired, for the third time that day my body was feeling heavy and the environment quiet, so it seemed that day had come to me hard, funny how everything had happened fast and that take me to some other than the conscious environment, a place where nothing bad would reach me, dreams.


	2. Chapter 1

**Beast in... Make a move, before they make act** \- **part 1**

When I enter the room, the light was on and the environment quiet, hoping to find him awake and ask out why he had kept quiet at dinner and returned quickly to his room after his shower. I walked towards the bed, realizing immediately that he was holding a book while sleep, it took some work to get it out of the way, but with a little effort I took it out and placed it on the table next to bed, then i turn off the lights.

Strangely he remained quiet all night, no fun moments happened, nothing. I usually attacked him in the middle of the night waiting for something to happen, and nothing on this night. For some reason he remained quiet, his breath light, his heartbeat calm, and yes, now I was practically lying on his chest, it was quite normal of me to do this sort of thing, I got up slowly and lay down beside him, keeping my sight on his calm face during sleep, my tail started to act and got up going towards his face, swung lightly over his nose, no reaction came, sad.

Something told me, the answers to most of my questions were related to that book, but with the situation the way it was and the feeling of tiredness overtaking me, I left to worry about it in the next morning, after all, if i make him get up earlier than normal, I could certainly get him to talk about it. I always managed to be persuasive with him, keeping my real intentions hidden in this cuteness layer, making him speak would be pretty easy, my soft voice would surely make the job quite easy.

The sunlight began to enter through the window, through the curtain and touching our faces, while he moaned and turned, i end up waking up half disoriented, I looked around and confirmed where I was, as always i sleept with him, lucky idiot, I really liked him, shoocking him gently, receiving a slight grunt in return, he turned around and slowly woke up disoriented, his face was a mess, an expression of sleep mixed with irritation, and a small trace of happyness.

" _Mornin_ '", my voice came out friendly, which caught his attention, staring at me for a few seconds, taking the cell phone from the table next to the bed, revealing the time, it seemed we had three hours of sleep ahead, he sat on the bed and remained in silence, seeming to put the thoughts in order, I leaned slowly, put my head on his right shoulder, he usually had a negative reaction, would try to pull away and keep distance, but it was not what happened this time, he stood there without moving, as if he was enjoying the proximity and had no fear to admit, something was wrong with him, it was not the same rito that had gone to sleep last night, it was someone else there, a different person, there was no usual shame or fear, just calm and serenity.

" _Sleep well?_ ", I whispered waiting for an answer, he nodded, the movement told me it had been a confirmation, he remained quiet, and then his voice came out rough, it was expected, after all he had awakened shortly, I change my position, sitting in a normal way by his side, keeping our shoulders close.

" _So, why so early? any special reason?_ ", he kept looking at me, I'm sure he's not himself, he usually could not read my intentions so easy, he could'nt have changed so much in a few hours, it was scary, I pulled away a little, his body language remained the same, waiting for a response from me, silence fall into the room. I pulled away a little more, my back against the wall and slowly he approached me, his face a few inches from mine.

 _"I alredy know what you want... Know why, right?_ ", as I had thought before, he read me perfectly as if I were a book, and for the first time in a long time somebody left me silent and without reaction, I was silent, but the expression on my face he already had read, and opened a smile, his hand went to my head and ruffled my hair a little, now a little of the 'old' he appeared, very lightly, then he stood up and still looking at me, opened the bedroom door and left.

More questions still lingered in my head, he seemed to have suffered something in his dream or something like that, he seemed to have been free about something, as if he had discovered something that would answer him some question or even something that made him happy, getting up did the same thing and went after him, after all, I still had not received my answer, and even though I already knew that I would'nt be able to pull anything from him, I had to pry and do my best to get that feeling of helplessness that filled me in the onslaught he had made against myself.

Searching for the whole house, I found him sitting in the back, with the glass door behind him closed and staring into nowhere, I stood still for few seconds and opened the door, only to be announced by the noise It made as ran from one side to the other, he did not react, and continued quietly taking advantage of the silence, my voice left my mouth silently, almost like a whisper.

" _What are you going to do now?_ " I asked without much hope of getting an answer, and for half a minute he looked in my direction, with a different look from everything I had seen in him, mystery, this was written on his face, and then he waved his hand to sit beside her, half-afraid I approached and sat down beside him.

" _I'll stay at home the next few days, so it seems I have a lot of reading to do, there is something interesting in that book, some things need to change and i will make them do so ."_ , He spoke in a low voice, then looked directly at me and smiled, something told me that much was going to end up changing, now if for better or worse was the doubt that would be answered with time, a familiar voice took our attention, we turned at the same time and my sister was there watching, so it seemed she was accompanied by the others and said between yawns said to come and eat, and with that my time with him was exhausted at that moment.


	3. Chapter 2

**Beast in... Make a move, before they make act - part 2**

The atmosphere had the smell of sharp dust, that old building was the most he had achieved with only a month in that new profession, that was all he wanted most, silent, empty and without any living soul, it was clear that Oshizo didn't live anymore in there, this fact made things easier to prepare, a great idea in the foreground.

Continuing to walk down the dusty corridor, opening a door to his right, the sight of his "suit" and "equipment" thrown by the old classroom was inviting and somewhat comfortable, looking quickly through the door, confiding if had not been followed, closed the door behind him and threw the backpack on one of the nearby tables, by the looks of that night, everything would go fine.

Placing the hooded jacked that is attached to a hook in the wall opposite the window, putting it quickly and the makeshift mask, which was actually just a piece of leather that covered both his eyes and part of the nose, putting the hood of his jacket on his head, taking from another table a knife and some other things, with that he was ready for yet another productive night of "work".

He opened the door and ran down the corridor, his speed increasing gradually, then finding the exit, climbing one of the nearby trees and using it as a support, jumping the wall and reaching the street and climbing another nearby wall, was soon running through the rooftops towards his target, which was in the distance, a beautiful and large mansion, it was time for observation and preparation for the attack.

:: ::

 ** _Three weeks before.._**.

 ** _Momo's Side_**

Things got strange after a few days, not only did I realize it, but everyone, each in their own way, he started not to stop at home any more than to sleep, eat and take a shower, at each day he became a little further from us, that was strange, this new rito was not so pleasant, his way of dealing with everything became distant, as if he were busy with other things or people.

During one of the periods between classes, I decided to look at my older sister's classroom, stood in front of the door, looking through a slit in the sliding door, everything seemed normal except that he was sleeping on his desk, the class president, Kotegawa watched him with a disapproving and angry look, it was partly strange and embarrassing for him to act that way.

She continued to watch him for a few minutes, he did not wake up, just make some light movements with his arms, seeming to be pushing insects of his head or something like that, she turned and continued to review her reading, that time I had already decided, I would confront that boy, because from all points of view he was no longer rito, and that made me feel confused, seizing me then I returned to my room, was far from the pause period and would end up getting into some confusion.

Now sitting at my desk, I looked around for my twin sister, who was distracted from watching the weather out of the window, seemed lost in thought, our other friend, mea, still quietly paying attention in class, a weird thing about the girl of pink hair, she was usually the most energetic, but this time she was calm, I caught my sister's attention with just a light touch on her arm.

"Don't you think rito-san has been kind weird lately?" I asked in a low voice, she looked at me quizzically, making me elaborate more.

"I mean, he barely shows up at home, always seems busy with something strange or mysterious ... even though we both talked before, he disappeared and I don't even know where he is after school, onee-sama is worried too," i said in the same tone of voice, she seemed to understand my concern and remained silent for a few minutes, pondering an answer for me, at which point the other girl began to pay attention to our conversation.

"In the lunch break, let's talk to him, after all What's better than the person herself to give an answer ?... Even though I think that all this concern that you and everyone has with this idiot should be nothing, yes mea, you can come along." she said, focusing her look on the two of us, for a moment she seemed to have grown more mature than me and my older sister together, another surprise on that bizarre day.

:: ::  
:: ::

 ** _Kotegawa's Side_**

I had summarized the contents on my desk when the signal sounded, picking me up from where I was headed towards the yuuki's desk, this time he would not escape the sermon, upon looking at my target, he seemed to have woken up with the signal, since his face still showed signs of falling asleep, looked a bit comical and funny, there were red marks where his face had come into contact with the table.

"You can't just sleep during classes yuuki, it will end up disturbing the teacher during the explanation, not to mention that your grades will end up decreasing like that, even though they are no longer a big deal," I said looking at him, my hands were around my waist and I kept a position of authority, he just kept eye contact with a facial expression that mixed sleep with confusion, it started to piss me off deeply, after all he did not show any reaction.

"Do you have anything to say in your defense? Any strange and convenient excuses?" I asked, raising my voice a little, keeping my expression serious, not wanting to show the irritation.

"It depends kotegawa, would you accept that I have found a job ?...or that I am doing this to get your attention?" he said the last part with a slight tone of sarcasm, getting up from his table and taking his meal, at this point I was caught by surprise, knew that boy very well and knew that he would not respond in that way normally, something had happened with him.

"Where do you think you are going? Our conversation is not over yet," I said in the same tone of voice from before releasing some of the irritation that was in my mind, he turned around shaking his lunch and looking into my eyes.

"I'm going to eat, I hope not to be interrupt and if you want, you can continue to give me that small talk later." he said as he walked out the door, everyone that still in the room kept their eyes between the door and me.

My anger grew even more, he did not really know what will wait for him when comeback, he will hear something, he will.

:: ::  
:: ::

 ** _Rito's Side_**

I sat on the terrace of the school alone, it seemed the inhabitant of the environment that hour wasn't there, I can't blame the blonde to want to stay away from me, whenever I appear near any of them something bad happens and this way at least I would have peace to eat and nothing would happen.

When I opened my lunch, the smell of the food went up and I was confirmed again how good mikan can cook and in some bites that was finished, must admit that I am hungrier than normal, after all studying and doing the other tasks has become tiring, but I can't complain about, it realy is fun to do.

I started to gather the things of to be able to return to the room, I heard footsteps on the stairs, reacting quickly, going to the right from where the door was, I quickly climbed the ladder and remained at that higher level of the environment, and I was still watching, must admit I have become a little paranoid, looking down three heads with pink hair appeared, were the girls and with that I could relax.

With a leap i fell behind the trio, receiving full attention and surprise at my unexpected act, looking at the three of them and walked to where my objects were, dropped in the ground.

"So how can I help the three ? Has something happen?" I asked, my voice with concern while i direct my gaze to the three who approached me a little more, momo's face had only a small smile, it should have been my show of concern, I thought, nana just looked at me quietly and last but not least, mea seemed to be with her usual smile.

"Where to Begin ..." Momo said, her gaze swung between the ground and my gaze, finally deciding to stop at a random spot on my body, she was avoiding eye contact.

"We came here to know what the heck is happening to you" said the other twin, she was really angry, I can even know why, she didn't like to interact with me like that, I mean, she wanted to prevent an accident from happening, can't blame her for that.

"Okay, let's slow it down. What do you need to know specifically?" said trying to understand why they would be interested.

It seemed that it would be worse than the conversation with kotegawa, but I knew something bad would happen, I kept quiet waiting for some question, that interrogation would take time.

:: ::  
:: ::

 _ **Present...**_

Sitting on a tall branch, he stood watching the entrance of the mansion through the lens of the binocular, there was no moviment except that of the guards he had already observed during the entire previous week, for several minutes the silence and lack of movement continued the same, until an explosion on the east side of the mansion caught all the attention of them, him included.

From the middle of the smoke a female figure revealed herself, her face could not be seen through the binoculars, a large sun hat blocking the face, she again went into the smoke and only her silhouette was visible, a low kick knocked another figure in the middle of smoke, in seconds the figure seemed to dance through the smoke with quick, precise and beautiful movements, in seconds all the guards had been incapacitated.

The smoke then dissipated revealing the same woman, now with several guards around her, just wiping the right shoulder of her overcoat, and with a few steps she entered the mansion, not before looking in the direction he was.

"Well, that's something new... I'm going to take advantage of this distraction, after all, it's not every time something like this happens " with a jump, he descended swiftly from the tree, falling on his legs and distributing the impact through the body, he had much to get used to doing that, picking up the rope with a hook that was tied around his body, he shot in the direction to the top of the high wall and in two tugs it was ready to climb.


End file.
